Amor sem Fronteiras
by maf's xxx
Summary: Twilight, só com uma nova personagem e são todos humanos . Emma, a filha mais nova dos Cullen, chega a Forks passado 4 anos a viver na Inglaterra. Quando chega, acha que vai ter uma vida normal, até conhecer uma pessoa que lhe vai mudar a vida.
1. A chegada

**Disclairer: **As personagens são da grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, só a Emma é que é minha ^^

É a minha primeira fic publicada e a primeira que as pessoas vão ver portanto não se admirem que esteja má xD

Todos humanos. A história centra-se na Emma Cullen, a irmã mais nova dos Cullen, que tem 16 aninhos.

* * *

**I – A chegada**

Já estava à espera há muito tempo para voltar a casa. Para me sentir realmente junto das pessoas que amo de verdade. Estava cansada de estar longe deles, estava cheia de saudades das maluqueiras do Emmet, das idas às compras com a Alice... e de todas as outras coisas. Tinha saudades de tudo e de nada. Tinha saudades da minha família. Por isso fiz as minhas malas e voltei para junto da minha família, a família Cullen.

Quando cheguei a Forks, vinda de Inglaterra, estava a chover. Nada que já não estivesse à espera, aqui é sempre assim. Mas não me importei mesmo nada com isso, porque estava mais entretida a pensar nas caras deles quando me vissem. Eu não os tinha avisado disto, estava a tencionar fazer-lhes uma surpresa.

Já com toda a minha bagagem, apanhei um táxi e, mais nervosa que nunca, via as árvores da minha adorada terra a passarem e ouvia a chuva a cair na janela do pequeno táxi que tinha apanhado. Estava nervosa por saber que ia vê-los a todos outra vez e morar aqui. Não estava habituada a viver com eles e já me tinha desacostumado disso. Claro que vinha cá todos os anos no Natal e nas festas importantes, mas não era a mesma coisa. Quanto mais eu sentia que a minha casa estava mais próxima, mais o meu coração batia mais depressa.

- Menina está bem? – perguntou o taxista – Está mais pálida que um iogurte.

- Sim, estou bem, obrigada. – Não quis ficar-lhe a contar tudo o que se passava e estávamos mesmo quase a chegar.

E finalmente, vi a minha casa. Vi o carro do meu irmão estacionado cá fora, o seu Volvo prateado. Saí do táxi à pressa, estava demasiado ansiosa para ver a minha família. Tirei a bagagem e paguei ao taxista. Preparei-me para entrar em casa.

Abri a porta e vi o espaço amplo à minha frente, as escadas, os vasos, os quadros. Era a minha casa. Mesmo de olhos fechados eu conseguiria perceber que assim era. O cheiro dela, as vozes. Ouvia-se o Emmet a rir lá em cima, deveria estar na sala. Subi muito lentamente as escadas, para não fazer barulho. Entrei na sala e de repente saltei para cima do Emmet, e dei-lhe um abraço gigantesco.

- EMMA! O QUE É QUE TU ESTÁS AQUI A FAZER? – gritou ele, obviamente assustado por eu ter aparecido do nada.

- Surpresa, maninho. – disse isto no tom mais calmo que consegui pôr na minha voz e dei um beijinho da bochecha de Emmet.

- HEY, PESSOAL, VENHAM CÁ, DEPRESSA. A EMMA ESTÁ AQUI! – ele estava aos altos berros, parecia estar eufórico.

Um segundo depois estava toda a gente na sala. Estavam lá todos, e estavam com as caras como eu tinha imaginado. Um a um, foram saltando para cima de mim, contentes por me verem ali.

- Querida, estás tão crescida! O teu cabelo cresceu imenso desde a última vez que te vi. – disse Esme quando me abraçou. Ela estava mesmo com saudades minhas, abraçou-me durante imenso tempo.

E de repente, vindo do nada, apareceu a pessoa de quem eu mais tinha saudades, a pessoa que eu ansiava ver mais do que qualquer outra. O meu irmão, o Edward. Claro que falávamos imenso por mail e eu telefonava-lhe todos os dias porque somos muito chegados, mas tinha saudades de o ver, de o poder abraçar. Acho que ele sentia o mesmo, porque correu na minha direcção e abraçou-me com tanta força que até os meus pés saíram do chão.

- Tinha tantas, mas tantas saudades tuas. – disse ele, e de um certo modo, eu estava à espera que ele dissesse aquilo.

- Eu também, mano, eu também.

As pessoas lá de casa sabiam e sabem que eu e o Edward não vivemos um sem o outro. Somos quase almas gémeas, apesar de sermos irmãos. As pessoas estão sempre a perguntar se somos gémeos, mas eu tenho menos um ano que ele.

Depois dos cumprimentos gerais e de ter ido comer qualquer coisa (já estava a morrer de fome, a viagem foi muito longa), sentámo-nos todos na sala, de modo a podermos ter uma espécie de "reunião familiar". A Rose e a Alice estavam ao meu lado, a sorrir imenso. Eu já sabia o que é que elas estavam a pensar e a planear. Eu tinha voltado e era novamente a cobaia das experiências de maquilhagem, roupa e essas coisas delas. Iupii.

- Emma, querida, como podes ver, estamos todos muito contentes por estares connosco. No entanto, acho que podias explicar porque é que voltaste. – Carlisle disse isto, mas sempre com um ar muito descontraído, como se tivesse a falar de basebol ou assim.

- Bem, como já sabem, eu morei na Inglaterra cerca de 4 anos, com a Sra. Johnson. (ah, a senhora Johnson era uma professora da escola de Forks, inglesa, que quando me viu disse que eu tinha demasiado talento para estar a estudar música só assim, 90 minutos por semana, e me recomendou que eu fosse para Inglaterra com ela) Eu gosto imenso dela, vocês sabem isso. Mas eu tinha saudades vossas. Cheguei a um ponto, em que tudo o que via me fazia lembrar a nossa casa, vocês. E não acho justo, não acho mesmo, eu ter que viver longe de vocês só porque toco bem piano, ou guitarra e as escolas normais não têm condições para dar aulas de música aprofundadas. Voltei porque senti a vossa falta.

- Nós também sentimos a tua falta maninha. Quer dizer, mais ninguém nesta casa aceita ir comigo dar voltas de jipe por aí e se ri das minhas piadas. – quando o Emmet disse isto, deu-me vontade de rir porque eu só me ria das piadas dele para ele não ficar mal, coitadinho.

Depois disto, estávamos todos muito bem, sentados no sofá e nos puffs. Olhei para o Edward que estava quieto e calado no seu canto, a ler, como de costume. Vi pelos seus olhos que ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia como. Então levantei-me, fui ao pé dele e arranquei-lhe o livro da mão.

- Edward, o que é que se passa, han? Acabei de chegar a casa e tu já estás agarrado aos livros, menino Edward!

- Desculpa Emma. Mas eu queria contar-te uma coisa e não sei como.

- Simplesmente conta. Seja o que for, sabes que eu não fico chateada contigo, tu já sabes como é a minha maneira de ser.

- Pois...

- Vá lá mano. Confia em mim e diz-me o que se passa, para tirares esse peso de cima de ti, pleaaase.

- Está bem, mas quero que fiques calma quando eu te contar.

Ele largou o livro e sentou-se ao pé de mim no meio do chão. Agarrou-me na mão e olhou para mim, daquele jeito que só eu é que compreendo. De modo verdadeiro e protector, ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu conheci uma pessoa... O nome dela é Bella. Bella Swan. É filha do chefe da polícia daqui e morava em Phoenix, mudou-se há muito pouco tempo. Anda na minha turma e eu gostei dela assim que a vi. Saímos algumas vezes e sabes que mais? Ela é minha namorada e eu gosto tanto dela.

- Oh Edward, tu pensaste mesmo que eu ia ficar chateada por tu teres uma namorada? Por amor de Deus, tens direito a isso! – disse isto já a rir-me, de tão estúpida que era a ideia que o meu irmão tinha em mente de como eu ia ficar quando soubesse aquilo. Até parecia que não me conhecia. – Fico feliz, a sério. Tens direito a ser feliz e quero que assim o sejas. Mas olha, nem penses que te escapas! Quero conhecê-la e ver como é que ela é. Mas desde que te faça feliz, está mais que aprovada!

Ele abraçou-me e disse que eu ia adorá-la. Eu disse que apostava que sim, se o meu maninho gostava dela, eu também ia gostar.

Já à noite, o Jasper avisou-me que tinha escola no dia a seguir e que portanto, tinha que me levantar cedo. Ia ser um longo dia, talvez ainda mais longo do que eu pensava.

* * *

Quero saber o que acham, acham que mereço alguma review? *_* Deixem comentários, nem que sejam para dizer que está má, eu não levo a mal ^.^


	2. Confusa

Pessoal, está aqui o segundo capítulo ^^ Espero que gostem.

* * *

**II – Confusa**

Escola de Forks. Já cá não entrava há uns tempinhos, mas confesso que foi muito bom recordar todos os momentos que cá tinha passado com os meus irmãos.

Assim que cheguei, foi-me entregue o meu horário. Tive ginástica e espanhol e depois era a hora de almoço. Era das horas que gostava mais, porque estava com os meus irmãos.

Entrei no refeitório e vi toda a gente a olhar para mim muito fixamente enquanto fui buscar a comida. Depois dirigi-me para ao dos meus irmãos, que já estavam sentados na sua mesa habitual, à minha espera. Enquanto caminhava ouvia as pessoas a perguntarem: "Mas o que é que ela está a fazer? Ela é uma aluna nova, não se pode sentar com os Cullen.". Os meus irmãos são muito populares lá na escola, mas não se dão com quase ninguém de fora do "clã". As pessoas olhavam para mim, chocadas, mas eu nem liguei e sentei-me e começámos a comer, a conversar e a rir.

A seguir, tinha Inglês. Fui para a sala quando acabei de comer e ainda levava na mão a maçã à qual estava a dar pequenas trincadelas. Entrei e sentei-me num dos lugares vagos. Passado um bocado, entrou um rapaz, que apesar de vir vestido normalmente, dava mesmo muito nas vistas. Era lindo, tipo, lindo de morrer. Tinha os olhos azuis clarinhos e o cabelo castanho-escuro curto e espetado para todos os lados. Fiquei assustada quando se dirigiu a mim e se sentou a meu lado, senti um arrepio e tudo.

- Espero que não te importes, mas este é o meu lugar habitual. – disse ele, que simpático. – A propósito, o meu nome é Alec. E tu és...?

- Emma. – disse eu, de cabeça baixa, para ele não notar que eu estava vermelha que nem um tomate. – Emma Cullen.

- Cullen, hein? – olhou para mim de cima a baixo . – Sim, realmente tens ar disso. És parecidinha com aquele, o Edward.

- Normal.

- Pois... Bem, seja como for, muito prazer em conhecer-te Emma. – enquanto abria a mala, ele dizia estas palavras, a sorrir. – Ah, e espero que não sejas tão caladinha como aparentas.

- Às vezes.

A aula começou e eu não me consegui concentrar. Não sabia o que se passava comigo, eu não era assim, geralmente até prestava muita atenção às aulas. Porque é que aquele rapaz não me saía da cabeça? Estava a começar a irritar-me e ao mesmo tempo a ficar extremamente confusa. Fui a primeira pessoa a sair da sala quando tocou e ele só olhou para mim e disse: "Wow".

Passei o resto do dia de mau humor. Não percebia isto, nunca me tinha sentido assim. Porquê agora, porquê com este rapaz? O que é que ele teria de diferente? Ah, pois, a maneira como falava comigo.

Ao fim da tarde, estávamos todos em casa e bateram à porta. Eu estava no meu quarto a tocar viola, a descontrair. A música para mim é como um relaxante, sempre foi. No momento em que eu estava quase a terminar a melodia perfeita, o Edward bateu à porta.

- Emma, tens uma visita.

- Quem?

- Um tal de Alec.

Agora sim é que eu me ia passar. Já não bastava nas aulas, agora também era em casa? Já não tinha paz nem sossego, realmente! Senti-me a ficar rígida, a cerrar os punhos e os dentes. Desci as escadas e viu-o sentado no sofá, com a mochila ao lado dele e com uma expressão de quem está curioso na cara.

- O que é que queres? – perguntei, rispidamente.

- Olá também para ti, Emma. – disse ele, sarcasticamente. - Tu esqueceste-te do livro de Inglês na sala quando vieste embora a correr, sem razão aparente. Só to vim devolver.

- Ok. Obrigada. Agora, tchau. - peguei no livro e virei-me, pronta para voltar para o meu quarto.

Estava a subir as escadas quando ele me chamou.

- Tu és sempre assim para toda a gente?

- Queres mesmo que te diga?

- Se estou a perguntar é porque quero saber Emma. – ele aproximou-se e cruzou os braços.

- Não, não sou assim para toda a gente. – continuei a subir as escadas.

- Então porque é que és assim para mim? Fiz-te algum mal?

- Não. Quer dizer, sim. Quer dizer, não. Olha, sabes que mais? Esquece. – não estava para isto, era o meu primeiro dia de escola e já estava com estas confusões.

- Bem, tu és mesmo irritadiça, bolas.

- Ainda agora te conheci e já não te suporto, Alec.

Acho que foi a gota de água porque ele encolheu os ombros, saiu de minha casa quase a correr e bateu com a porta.

Eu não era assim, mas também o que queriam? Ele tirava-me mesmo do sério, deixava-me cheia de arrepios quando estava ao pé dele, a voz dele parecia uma melodia e quanto mais pensava nisto, mais maluca parecia. Nunca me tinha sentido assim. O que se passava? Eu não era pessoa de confusões, gostava das coisas simples e claras como água e agora sentia-me mais confusa que nunca. Que porcaria de começo de aulas!

* * *

**Reviews, reviews, eu quero reviews *__***


End file.
